Together Again
by Sempai Sunny
Summary: A happy M/W songfic! Milly remembers the priest, in a happy way! Spoilers for the end of the series. R&R!


The inspiration for this struck me suddenly. I was listening to one of my MP3 type thingymabobbers and  just randomly put on this song. Well, it explains why Milly is so optimistic after Wolfwood, well, you know.

Spoilers galore. YAY! We love 'em!

I don't own Trigun or Together Again by Janet Jackson. I don't know if they're the exact words, I never actually have seen the lyrics. So, I'm guessing. Feel free to correct me. This is all judging from what I think they are and what sounds right.

Together Again 

_*There are times_

_When I look above_

_And beyond_*

            I let the warmth of the twin suns shine upon my face. It was another grueling day working on the well, but I could easily go for a few more hours.

            I wondered how Meryl was. She had been awfully sad lately, especially after Mr. Vash left, to find Knives.

            Silently praying for Mr. Vash's safe return, I started to dig again.

_*There are times_

_When I feel your love_

Around me baby* 

            I miss Mr. Wolfwood, Nicholas to me, an awful lot. He was special to me, as I was to him. Our only night together is a truly painful memory, which causes a lump in my throat whenever I think of it, but I'm happy we had that night.

            I'm happy that his soul is in heaven, and that he didn't really leave me. I know that when my time comes, I will be there with him, so he can smile upon me again. I await that day patiently. I know that God will do as he pleases, Nicholas told me so, and when he is ready to have me with him in heaven, he will take me.

*_I'll never forget my baby_*

            One night of passion, much too short. I'm sure Meryl feels the same way about the night before Vash left. I don't think she knows that I know what they did, but I happened to slightly overhear as I passed their room.

            I silently reprimanded myself again, for letting my thoughts of the men who used to be with us take over. I would see both of them again, which would be much to Meryl's liking.

            "How much deeper do you think we'll have to dig before hitting the vein?" one of the men on the well crew asked.

            We all shrugged. Digging this well was hard work, but I could handle it. I'm sure Nicholas was gazing down on me from heaven, smiling at how I was working so hard to make other people's lives easier.

            I definitely made his easier, even if it was only for a night…

_*When I feel that I don't belong_

_Gone astray_

From the words 

_You said here_

It's around you baby* 

            It was so peaceful, that night, so lovely. The moons shone down, casting a lovely glow on the window.

            I had gone to visit him, brought him sandwiches. Of course, we never ate them. He started to cry, and I comforted him.

            Nicholas was a wonderful lover, even though I really had no experience to speak of, in any form. I hadn't even kissed a man before him. The night was completely perfect.

            I was surprised that I didn't feel any tears roll down my cheeks, remembering that night. The familiar pain deep within came, but it felt like a tiny light was emerging through it.

            I let the memory fill my head as I continued digging, which appeared to be mindless.

            I remembered awaking to find him gazing out the window, smoking.

            "You really should quit, Nicholas," I reprimanded. "It's horrible for your health."

            He snuffed it on the windowsill. "This is my last one," he said, kissing my cheek. "I'm quitting for you."

            I kissed him gently. He was making a serious effort to make things better for us. After he killed Zazie, it seemed like his whole world had been spiraling downward. He and Mr. Vash had gotten into a huge fight, and now a line was drawn between them. I wasn't sure who would be strong enough to cross it first.

_*Dream about us together again_

_When I want us together again, baby_

I'll know we'll be together again* 

            "Milly?" The supervisor walked over to me. "Are you alright? You're not working quite as enthusiastically as usual."

            I put on my brightest smile, summoning the feelings I had when I thought of how I would one day see my Nicholas again. "I'm fine. Just…thinking."

            He nodded and walked to the other side of the ditch that we hoped would one day be a well. Water is so scarce on this planet, it would be lovely to have one here.

            I missed Nicholas, but I knew that one day, I don't know how soon, we'd be together, like before.

_*Cause, everywhere I go_

_Every smile I see_

_I know you are there_

Smiling back at me* 

            I looked up to the suns, imagining that they were his eyes, although a shiny icy blue, instead of a brilliant, but painful, yellow. I could see a wisp of clouds beneath them, looking almost like his usual somewhat mischievous grin.

            "I love you, Nicholas," I had told him that night.

            He looked deep into my eyes, boring holes into my soul with his own. "I love you, too, Milly."

            We had walked out to the moonlight, and, in the distance, I heard something playing a slow, romantic song.

            "May I have this dance?" Nicholas extended his arm out to me, standing in the middle of the street.

_*Dancing in moonlight_

_I know you are free_

_'Cause I can see your star_

Shining down on me* 

            I nodded slowly, walking out to him. I placed my arms around his shoulders, whereas his hands found comfort circling my hips. We swayed to the tune of the music, and I saw the reflection of a star in his eyes, a star shining through the hole in the fifth moon.

            "Strange," I whispered.

            He looked at me. "What's strange?"

            "Through the hole in the fifth moon, I can see a star."

            "Milly," he laughed quietly, "you aren't even looking in that direction."

            "It's reflected in your eyes." I kissed him quickly, before he could laugh again.

            "You are so perfect," he whispered, raising one of his hands to play with my long, light brown hair.

_*Ooooh_

_Good times we'll share again_

_Ooooh_

It makes me want to dance* 

            I felt like dancing there, in the hole, but I kept digging, concentrating on my last night with him, that happy, happy night.

            "Milly," Nicholas murmured, "I can not think of anything more perfect than this right now."

            "I can," I whispered, and kissed him again, letting the strains envelope us, losing all concentration on anything.

_*Ooooh_

_Say it loud and proud_

_Ooooh_

_All my love's for you_

_Always been a true way to be_

_Now I fly_

_I can't wait for you_

_To wrap your wings_

Around me baby* 

            Yes, I couldn't wait to see him again, to dance in the glow of the moons, to tell him another of the strange anecdotes of Mr. Vash the Stampede and hear some of his own tales.

            He told me what he was that night. I couldn't believe it, but I accepted the fact. He had been out to find Mr. Vash again, under order of Knives.

            I sighed inwardly. None of Knives's minions were able to successfully bring Mr. Vash to him, and now, he was out searching for him. I giggled. Life had its quirks, for sure.

_*If I'm around you baby_

_Sometimes I hear whispering_

_Of the pain_

_No worries will you ever_

See my baby* 

            Nicholas didn't bring me pain, and I would never let anyone cause his memory to be painful. His memory is more peaceful to me.

            A low rumbling emerged.

            "Everyone! Out of the hole, NOW!" The supervisor started to panic.

            People were gathering in the street, looking fearful at the least.

            I found Meryl standing in front of the bar.

_*Dream about us together again_

_When I want us together again, baby_

I know we'll be together again* 

            A wall of water burst from the ground.

            "Meryl!" I cried, "We struck water!" I hugged her and started to dance in the middle of the street, basking in the sudden shower.

_*Cause everywhere I go_

_Every smile I see_

_I know you are there_

_Smiling back at me_

_Dancing in moonlight_

_I know you are free_

_'Cause I see your star_

Shining down on me* 

            Meryl smiled at me, most likely thinking 'Poor, naïve Milly, so excited just over this.'

            I stopped, glancing at all the rainbows being cast in the street from the sun reflecting through the water. I stared right at her.

            "Meryl, you really miss Mr. Vash, don't you?" I asked her, bluntly. A few people turned around.

            Meryl looked at me as though she were going to kill me. "Why, Milly?" she asked, sighing.

            "Well, it would be disappointing to know that after being gone for two weeks that you didn't miss me," Mr. Vash said, standing behind her, with a man over his shoulder.

            Meryl spun around. "V-v-v-vash!" She threw her arms around him as best she could, being careful of the person he was carrying. "You're back!"

            "Actually, no, it's my front, Meryl. I know it's been a long time, but I think that you should be able to tell the difference."

            I laughed out loud as she slapped him.

_*Oooh_

_Good times we'll share again_

_Oooh_

_It makes me wanna dance_

_Oooh_

_Say it loud and proud_

_Oooh_

_All my love's for you_*

            I beamed as we carried Mr. Knives into the house. Meryl was ecstatic that Vash was back. 

            "I'm sure Wolfwood would be happy, too, if he were here," Mr. Vash said delicately.

            "I sure he would." The brightness of my tone surprised both him and Meryl. 

            "Milly," Meryl said quietly. "Don't you miss him?"

            I laughed. "Of course I do, but, I know I'll see him again, just like you two knew you'd see each other again."

_*There are times when I look above_

_And beyond_

_There are times_

_When I feel you smile upon me baby_

I'll never forget my baby* 

            We lay Mr. Knives down on the bed in Vash's room. Catching a quick glance in the mirror, I saw a reflection of Nicholas, standing behind me. He placed a kiss on my cheek, seemed to whisper something, and then vanished.

            "You know something Milly," Meryl said, tentatively, "you're really a heck of a lot smarter than you appear to be."

            I smiled at the reflection, gazing at where Nicholas had been standing.

            "Um, Milly?" Mr. Vash looked at me confused. "What are you smiling at?"

            "Oh, nothing,"

_*What I'd give_

_Just to hold you close_

_As on earth_

_In heaven we will be together baby_

Together again, my baby* 

            After Meryl and Mr. Vash left, still shaking their heads, confused, I finally figured out what Nicholas was saying it. I heard it as though he was whispering it clearly in my ear.

            "I love you Milly, and I'll wait for you."

            "I love you, Nicholas," I whispered, "and I'll meet you there, when we're together again."

_*Everywhere I go_

_Every smile I see_

_I know you are there_

_Smiling back at me_

_Dancing in moonlight_

_I know you are free_

_Cause I can see your star_

Shining down on me* 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, that's my cutesy lil Milly fic. I love Milly to pieces, believe me I do, and I got tired of making her all sad. Besides, at the end of the series, she tries to keep an upbeat attitude, which I admire her for, and in my opinion, this is why!


End file.
